Judas
Judas is the protagonist Character of The Unexpected King Story, He's the son of King Wokozi and Queen Fedha with his Spouse Zuri, the son-in-law of King Ardhi, Young brother of Wanga. He has a loyal servant called Mordekhai. Biography Name : Judas Meaning : Door Hole Born Year : 1990 Gender : Male Affiliations : *Binguni Kingdom ( As a Prince ) *Almasi Kingdom ( As a King ) Close Relation : #Father : Wokozi #Father-in-law : Ardhi #Mother : Fedha #Spouse : Zuri #Sibling : Wanga #Brother-in-law : Zicho Personality As a child, probably 12 years old in 2002, he's totally Naughty, Cocky but A surrendering Boy, he always argue his father spoken but he always followed his mother spoken. At this age, Judas already met with Zuri, but his father always forbid him to met her, because his history. In Adult, he always got obliged wife by his father, but he always argue his father about his obliged wife, before he don't know the real trait of Vitani, Daughter of Zira, he already refuse Vitani's persuasion, until he know that Zira is A Witch and she only want his wealth, not himself. Until Judas got a quandary between marry with Vitani or he will got his mother dead body. But, he's still choose Marry with Zuri, so the consequence is his mother died. Information As a child, in 2002 his father won't him being a king when he's grow up. Wokozi won't him to be a king because of Zira's Curse, He worry that his kingdom will degenerated by The Curse , so, when his wife Fedha beg him to inaugurate Judas to be a king, Wokozi always refuse it, because of that, Judas hated his father, because he though his father didn't love him. When Judas was a kid, Judas Always escape from the Castle to met Zuri, but his father always curb him, because of that Judas became more distempered to his father. One day, when Fedha beg Wokozi to inaugurate Judas to be a king, Fedha succeeded persuaded his husband, provided Judas must be trained to be an archer and a warrior. When he grow up, Judas and Zuri make a relationship, but his father and Zuri 's father always forbid him to love each other. Until one day, Wokozi wanna betrothing him with Zira's Daughter called Vitani, but Judas refused it, he still choose Zuri than Vitani, because of that, Wokozi became mad with him, Wokozi do that because he afraid when he became a king, The Curse will working on him, the curse will healed if Judas married Vitani. Wokozi keep forced him to marry Vitani, until one day Wokozi make a wedding party between Judas And Vitani, but Judas already make a plan to broke it, so when the Wedding Occur, Zuri came and disturb it, after that, Judas and Zuri ran away. Suddenly, Zuri forced by her father to marry Ovu, Zira's Son, but Judas prevent it and tell King Ardhi that Ovu is Zira's son, after that, King Ardhi help Judas to defy Zira, that's make war between Binguni Kingdom and Kuzimu Kingdom, after the War end, Wokozi realize that Fedha threatened by Zira, so Wokozi and other wanna help Fedha, but after he arrived at the Kuzimu Castle, Wokozi got a quandary between Judas must Marry with Vitani or he will got her wife dead body, but Judas still choose Zuri than Vitani, so the consequence is his mother died, after that, He Killed Vitani, after that, Judas and Zuri Are marry and beacuse of it, Binguni Kingdom and Almasi Kingdom make peace, and they life happily forever after. Traits Some evidences that maybe prove some traits of Judas : 1. Evidence that prove that Judas is Cocky : "You're my servant! don't you too often follow my father's words? could you follow my words for a while!?" Said Judas to Mordekhai 2. Evidence that prove that Judas is Naughty : "Judas! Is Your Father Forbid you to come here?" ask Zuri when Judas come to Almasi Land, "Yes, I Knew it that my father forbid me to come, but i violate it!" Said Judas, Songs *"Alone" *"I just can't wait to be King" *"The Edge of Glory" *"Altar of Love" Category:Character Category:Major Character